


act 7

by doofusface



Series: shall i compare thee to a summer's group chat? [2]
Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, Slice of Life, Teenage Dorks, and we're more chaotic than ever, we're back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: Summer is for fun, sun, and doing something dumb....Also: stressing about failing the SATs, figuring out how dating works, and finding something that matters.aka, the next act.
Relationships: Abigail & Carlos & Gabe & Jackie & Paula & Ray & Tony (Mr. Iglesias), Gabe Iglesias/Jackie Ontiveros, Grace & Lorenzo & Marisol & Mikey & Rakeem & Rita & Walt (Mr. Iglesias), Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez, Ray Hayward & Carlos Hernandez & Gabe Iglesias & Paula Madison & Tony Ochoa & Abigail Spencer, Rita Perez/Lorenzo Webber, Walt Dobbs & Marisol Fuentes & Mikey Gutierrez & Grace Li & Lorenzo Webber
Series: shall i compare thee to a summer's group chat? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884649
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. scene 1: summer's day(s)

**Author's Note:**

> heehee

###  scene 1: summer's day(s)

_**WW High  
** **#faculty_general_chat** _

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Why does it not feel like summer  
Hmm  
I wonder  
_@Paula Madison @Carlos Hernandez_

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
**At least you don't have social media

 **Gabe Iglesias  
**Somehow still in hell though

 **Carlos Hernandez  
** Sorry, Gabriel.  
There were just too many copies.

 **Paula Madison  
**Sucks to be popular, eh?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** I don't get paid enough for this  
Sorry _@Jackie Ontiveros_

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
**It's fine. More exciting than the last place I worked at, at any rate.

 **Abby Spencer  
**Where was that?

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
**Alcatraz High

 **Gabe Iglesias  
**See, why do I feel like you're mocking me?

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
**:)

* * *

**Gabe Iglesias  
**But about Friday

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
**Still fine with me. You better not tell Tony.

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** he will RUIN this for me  
no worries there  
But you shouldn't tell Abby  
or PAULA

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** Please. I know how this works  
It's what I do for a living  
when are you leaving?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Tuesday  
miss me already?

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
**you wish.

* * *

**got spice?  
** what if Rita taught me how to use weapons

 **mari-mari  
**do you WANT to get fired

 **got spice?  
**im js

 **mari-mari  
**uh huh

 **got spice?  
** i was spitballin  
u never kno

 **mari-mari  
** no  
you were looking for permission  
HAHA

 **got spice?  
**:'(

 **mari-mari  
** sorry walt  
this is how it goes  
but hey  
in a month you can pay me back  
and maybe have some cash for drivin lessons  
hell, sooner if you dont spend your first three checks immediately

 **got spice?  
** first of all: rude  
second of all: ughhhhhhhh

* * *

**_SUMMER CREW  
_ ** _7 members_

 **hurricane grace  
** do u guys ever just remember  
that mr i and ms o are in a viral video

 **mikeyrel  
**yes

 **lorenzorro  
**yes

 **rocketraccoon  
**yes

 **loRITA  
**yes

 **hurricane** **grace  
**huh  
wheres walt

 **mikeyrel  
**walt n mari r working

 **hurricane grace  
**i thought walt had night shifts??

 **mikeyrel  
**depends

 **lorenzorro  
** ye this week is mixed  
yo when should we start on macbe+h??

 **mikeyrel  
** dunno  
i have acting class in a couple weeks

 **lorenzorro  
** boo  
green week rly got me on a recording kick  
OO  
WHAT IF  
WE DO MACBETH BUT SOCIAL MEDIA

 **hurricane grace  
**M@CBETH

 **lorenzorro  
** GRACEEEEE  
AHHHHHHHH

 **mikeyrel  
** DOPE DOPE  
how tho???

 **lorenzorro  
** ill work on the adaptation w g  
guys  
dis gon be FIRE

 **hurricane grace  
** can we put this on college apps  
we can right

 **lorenzorro**   
probably???

 **mikeyrel  
** ill ask ontiveros next meeting  
or wait  
rita ur gna see her later right?

 **loRITA  
** ya  
im on it

 **mikeyrel  
**cool ty

 **lorenzorro  
**e l m o f i r e

 _hurricane grace has renamed the chat_ **_M@CBETH_ **

**mikeyrel  
** o damn  
official official

 **hurricane grace  
** as official as u n marisols fb status  
ykno  
if u had fb  
or had ea other on ur twitter bios  
wow u guys arent noisy huh

 **mikeyrel  
** just bein careful after the video thing  
u can see bios on priv accs still :\

 **lorenzorro  
** haha mari has that pinned tweet tho  
sap

 **mari-mari  
**say that to my face

 **lorenzorro  
**sap

 **mari-mari  
** ur not wrong  
ok back to work

 **mikeyrel  
**nooooo

 **lorenzorro  
** let her go man  
let her go

 **hurricane grace  
** she'll be back  
*stares into the sunset*  
eventually...

 **loRITA  
** ooo the drama  
it's hittin

 **hurricane grace  
**gotta set the mood fam

* * *

**got spice?  
**so??

 **rocketraccoon  
** ye mannnn  
my cuz is free next week  
but u gotta have ur own ride

 **got spice?  
** done  
thanks man

 **rocketraccoon  
**np np

* * *

**_M@CBETH  
_ ** _7 members_

 **got spice?  
** is this wat it feels like  
to not check ur phone the whole day

 **mari-mari  
**so proud of u

 **got spice?  
**i hate it

 **mari-mari  
**still proud :')

 **got spice?  
**yo can i play banquo?

 **hurricane grace  
**doesnt he die

 **got spice?  
**i thought he becomes king????

 **mari-mari  
**no his KID becomes king

 **mikeyrel  
** ^  
he dies  
u can do diff chars tho i guess  
since we're low on ppl

 **lorenzorro  
**ye dw man

 **got spice?  
**sweet!!

 **mikeyrel  
**except lady macbeth

 **mari-mari  
** im  
not  
in  
this

 **loRITA  
**ms o said we can put it on apps

 **mari-mari  
**this is a very begrudging yes

 **mikeyrel  
**HEHEHE

 **hurricane grace  
** HAHAHAHAHA  
YOURE SO PREDICTABLE

 **mari-mari  
**RUDE

 **lorenzorro  
**BUT TRUE HAHAHAHAHA

 **mari-mari  
**PERO STILL RUDE

 **hurricane grace  
**where will we film tho

 **mikeyrel  
** i bet we can ask hernandez if we can use the auditorium  
nothin goin on over summer anyway i think

 **mari-mari  
**today's just me being proud of every1 huh

 **mikeyrel  
**:D <3

 **mari-mari  
**<3

 **lorenzorro  
** aww  
look at em  
mocking us

 **mari-mari  
** whatchu mean  
:)

 **lorenzorro  
** i see u  
yall went straight to bf/gf  
i kno uve said it

 **mikeyrel  
** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
no proof

 **hurricane grace  
**yet

 **got spice?  
** YET  
ugh guys im bored  
who free rn

 **lorenzorro  
** i mean  
who be textin rn

 **got spice?  
** point  
anyone wanna hit the pier

 **hurricane grace  
**r u bringing ur vape pen

 **got spice?  
**ya

 **hurricane grace  
**nah

 _[rocketraccoon has changed their name to adonis.]  
_ **adonis  
** summer vibe  
also sry bro  
ill b at the beach but w the boys  
u can come say hi tho

 **mari-mari  
**dont bring the track pants

 **got spice?  
**ur not the boss of me

 **mikeyrel  
**lol

 **lorenzorro  
**lol

 **hurricane grace  
**lol

 **got spice?  
**-_-

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** did u do this   
_[mikeyrel has attached a picture.]_

 **loRITA  
**will neither confirm nor deny

 **mikeyrel  
**howd u even get in there

 **loRITA  
**plead the 5th

 **mikeyrel  
** u pro tho  
i heard she has security dogs  
like the BIG ones

 **loRITA  
** im chill  
put it on her car, so i didnt even have to be there

 **mikeyrel  
**thassa lot of ink

 **loRITA  
**i know a guy

 **mikeyrel  
** oooo  
ok well stay safe yo  
this was sick

 **loRITA  
** honors mess w my bro  
nobody messes w my bros

 **mikeyrel  
**o_o7

* * *

**hurricane grace  
**girls nightttt

 **mari-mari  
** ooo YES  
when

 **hurricane grace  
** thats my line  
ur perpetually booked

 **mari-mari  
** haha  
uhh friday?

 **hurricane grace  
** isnt that like  
a designated date night

 **mari-mari  
** it's one friday  
and he'll be fine

 **hurricane grace  
**how has he not gotten clingier

 **mari-mari  
** it's fine he needs to learn  
and hes been p good so w/e

 **hurricane grace  
**just dont text him the whole time we're togther

 **mari-mari  
** wha  
i would never

 **hurricane grace  
** LOL SURE  
LETS SEE IT HAPPEN FIRST HUH

 **mari-mari  
**I DONT DO THIS

 **hurricane grace  
** oh sweetie  
SWEETIE

* * *

**got spice?  
** rita :'(  
ur my hero :'(

 **loRITA  
**i gotchu bro

 **got spice?  
** fr :'(  
_[got spice? has changed their name to ritas #1 fan.]  
_:((

 **loRITA  
**ayy ty dobbie

 **ritas #1 fan  
**nah yo thank U :((

* * *

**mari-mari  
** holy crap rip whitney  
was it  
yknow

 **mikeyrel  
** yeee  
i mean no mr fbi

 **mari-mari  
** i think the nsa is the one reading texts  
but i need to double check w lorenzo

 **mikeyrel  
**i mean no mr nsa

 **mari-mari  
** haha  
hey did lorenzo lyk abt the double date?

 **mikeyrel  
** yup!!  
when r u free?

 **mari-mari  
**i got girls night w grace on fri n work on the weekend but next sat should be fine

 **mikeyrel  
**:(

 **mari-mari  
** sorry cariño  
u cant have me ALL the time

 **mikeyrel  
** ye i kno  
i can still miss u tho  
:<

 **mari-mari  
**sap

 **mikeyrel  
**say that to my face

 **mari-mari**  
sure  
when you pick me up tomorrow  
;P

 **mikeyrel  
** ejrngie  
nah dont ill like  
end up provin it

 **mari-mari  
** im aware  
im counting on it  
<3

* * *

**_M@CBETH  
_ ** _7 members_

 **lorenzorro  
**SNITCHES GET STITCHES

 **mari-mari  
**like anyone would

 **ritas #1 fan  
**^

 **hurricane grace  
**^

 **rocketraccoon  
**^

 **mikeyrel  
**^

 **loRITA  
**:*

* * *

**_WW High  
_ ** **_#admin_ **

**Carlos Hernandez  
** _@Paula Madison_ Did you hear about the incident with Ms. Carson?

 **Paula Madison  
**Didn't happen on campus, not our problem.

* * *

**Tony Ochoa  
**DUDE

 **Gabe Iglesias  
**they really do rabid the second theyre out of school

 **Tony Ochoa  
** that kid, man  
I mean Whitney's an ass, but

 **Gabe Iglesias**  
lmao i heard shes the nicest kid you got

 **Tony Ochoa**  
let me put it this way:  
if Rita gets into honors SHE'LL be the nicest

* * *

_**THEY'RE MESSIN WITH US**  
5 members _

**hurricane grace  
** ugh did anyone  
get evidence yet  
im suffering

 **lorenzorro  
** nah not yet  
maybe when we start shooting?

 **hurricane grace  
** but thats gna take foreverrrrr  
we havent even started the scriptttt

 **ritas #1 fan**  
i can totally help w that btw

 **hurricane grace**  
pls no extra innuendos  
willy already has so many

 **ritas #1 fan  
**nvm

* * *

**mikeyrel  
** ok this  
_[mikeyrel has attached a video.]_  
or this  
_[mikeyrel has attached a video.]_

 **mari-mari  
** first  
bb's first self tape :')

 **mikeyrel  
** haha ye  
im FREAKING OUT

 **mari-mari  
** that sounds correct  
whens ur next meeting w ms o?

 **mikeyrel  
** wed still  
lotsa places say try to get an agent  
idk  
so many steps  
so confusing

 **mari-mari  
**im still proud of you

 **mikeyrel  
** :) <3  
love you  
like a lot  
like an unbelievable amount

 **mari-mari**  
big word

 **mikeyrel  
**i see u way too much to not know bigger words

 **mari-mari  
** LOL  
love you too mr thespian

 **mikeyrel**  
wassat

**mari-mari**  
_[mari-mari has attached a picture.]_

**mikeyrel  
** ooooooooOOOO  
FANCY ACTOR WORD

 **mari-mari**  
HAHAHAHA

* * *

**lorenzorro  
** _[lorenzorro has attached a picture.]  
_ youre so loud maam  
"adorable"

 **mari-mari**  
well he IS  
we're DATING what do u want fr me

 **lorenzorro**  
nothing i just think it's cute  
the amt u post abt ea other on social media  
even tho it's just like ppl from school who can see

 **mari-mari  
**why do i feel like ur being sarcastic

 **lorenzorro  
** im not!! i rly think it's cute  
young love

 **mari-mari  
** bruh uve been dating rita like a semester longer  
stop making it sound like youre in a 15yr relationship

 **lorenzorro  
**young... love...

 **mari-mari  
**mmk bye

* * *

**mikeyrel  
**livin my BEST LIFE

 **hurricane grace  
**sorry for stealin ur girl on fri

 **mikeyrel  
** nah is k  
she said i can walk her home after ur sleepover 

**hurricane grace**  
do u even sleep

 **mikeyrel**  
ye!! all cozy

 **hurricane grace**  
cuz it sounds like u never sleep

 **mikeyrel  
** lol im good, im rly good  
ahhh  
o can u help me w audition stuff

 **hurricane grace  
**oh?

 **mikeyrel  
** like looking for them  
and maybe like agent stuff  
i dont get it  
mari helps but shes busy an i dont rly wanna keep asking her when she barely has time ykno??   
like shes starting w sat stuff already

 **hurricane grace  
** ew sats  
+sure  
more legal than digging for info abt our teachers

 **mikeyrel**  
r u still looking up ms o

 **hurricane grace**  
nah  
she gets a pass  
i think weve tormented her enough

 **mikeyrel  
**wat r we gna do abt the mob

 **hurricane grace**  
oof idk  
bet theyll be ok  
no ones gna care if they cant see em anyway  
so being on break is good

 **mikeyrel**  
i guess

 **hurricane grace  
**so do u kno where u wanna start looking??

 **mikeyrel  
** oh!!  
ya community theater  
ms o said student films are good to look at too  
they should be casting for college kids over summer so i have a shot

 **hurricane grace**  
got it  
ill send u a gdoc in a sec

 **mikeyrel**  
aight im jus home so lmk

 **hurricane grace  
**u got it bromeo

* * *

**mari-mari  
** hey remember when u did the  
like  
what was it  
when u made the whipped cream can sound

 **mikeyrel  
**o before the play?

 **mari-mari  
**yea

 **mikeyrel  
**ye y?

 **mari-mari  
**that was rly impressive

 **mikeyrel  
**u know i cant sleep when u say stuff like that

 **mari-mari  
** well it was  
so tough

 **mikeyrel  
**thas super random btw

 **mari-mari  
** yea i know  
i just remembered it  
and remembered i didnt tell you  
so this is me telling you

 **mikeyrel  
** r u trying to make up for not seeing me friday  
bc it's working

 **mari-mari  
** LOL  
no, but good to know  
will keep that in my back pocket

 **mikeyrel  
** HAHA  
ah hey it's late u have work tmrw

 **mari-mari  
** yeah, i know  
call me  
:)


	2. scene 2: the thickening of the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mikeyrel**  
>  JINX
> 
>  **hurricane grace**  
>  JINX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi this entire fic is not...a day-to-day one like act 6 HAHA so ya if it seems like time is skipping...it is
> 
> EDIT: LOVE HOW I FORGOT TO CHANGE MY DEFAULT CHAP TITLE

###  scene 2: the thickening of the plot

**hurricane grace  
** im sorry you didnt tell us that you took marisol TO A PICNIC

 **mikeyrel  
** ????  
wait arent u guys at girls night rn

 **hurricane grace  
** MICHAELITO DID YOU COOK FOOD?? 

**mikeyrel  
** i tried to  
it wasnt v good  
didnt u tell mari she couldnt text me at all while ur sleepovers done

 **hurricane grace  
** WELL YEAH OBVIOUSLY  
THATS WHY *IM* TEXTING U

 **mikeyrel  
** LOL G

 **hurricane grace  
** romcom king  
das u  
i officially crown u

 **mikeyrel  
** hahaha

 **hurricane grace  
** mari says u should totally change ur name to that

 **mikeyrel  
** LMAO  
 _[mikeyrel has changed their name to romcom king.]  
_ **romcom king  
** but we dont match now  
:(

 **hurricane grace  
** mari says u were gna change it once we start shooting macbeth anyway  
lol shes right

 **mikeyrel  
** lol shes right  
JINX

 **hurricane grace  
** JINX  
dangit  
ok well  
im gna annoy your queen now

 **romcom king  
** ok! take care of her for me :)

 **hurricane grace  
** do u wanna  
idk  
tell her anythin

 **mikeyrel  
** ya can i call

 **hurricane grace  
** oh no  
no you can just  
tell me  
ill let her know  
u can trust me

 **mikeyrel  
** oh nah it's ok  
ill jus tell her later  
ty tho!

* * *

 **_THEY'RE MESSIN WITH US  
_ ** _5 members_

 **hurricane grace  
** im boutta jump off a cliff

 **loRITA  
** thot u guys were hangin at the pier

 **hurricane grace  
** _[hurricane grace has attached a picture.]_

 **loRITA  
** UGHHHH  
can i pls jus

 **lorenzorro  
** nO

 **loRITA  
** make the face  
boooooo

 **lorenzorro  
** babe pls  
u know how long it took me to sleep again

 **loRITA  
** BUT THEYRE SO ANNOYING

 **lorenzorro  
** i cant do it  
i cant not be sleeping it's SUMMER  
pleaSE

 **loRITA  
** FINE  
only for u

 **ritas #1 fan  
** i vote u do it and we jus give lorenzo a blindfold

 **hurricane grace  
** ^  
excellent  
solves all problems

 **lorenzorro  
** nOOOO PLS

 **loRITA  
** ill think abt it

 **lorenzorro  
** pls

 **loRITA  
** I SAID ILL THINK ABT IT

 **adonis  
** girl jus do it

 **loRITA  
** man shut up  
u dont get a vote

 **adonis  
** wha  
why

 **loRITA  
** cuz none of u get a vote  
ima decide  
no voting

* * *

 **mari-mari  
** u gonna stop texting or am i unbanned from texting mikey

 **hurricane grace  
** i will stop  
u r my fave person?

 **mari-mari  
** thats a lie but ill pretend to believe you

* * *

 **ritas #1 fan  
** ok i got time tmrw if yall do

 **adonis  
** got it  
waiting for a reply but im p sure itll be gucci  
u ready to join the world of drivers???

 **ritas #1 fan  
** BORN ready  
open road, here i come

 **adonis  
** ye maaaaan

* * *

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** We have a problem

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** already? I'm not even there yet!

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** Grace and Marisol are here

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** NO

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** _[Picture attached.]  
_ Gabe, you said they don't come here??

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** They don't!! They never used to!

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** OH CRAP  
CRAP THEY SAW ME  
Just drive around, we can meet at Roxanne's?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** everyone else will be there!!

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** we can fix that problem when we get there, just meet at the parkin glo

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Jackie??  
Jackie?  
damn

* * *

 **Gabe I.  
** What’s happening?

 **Katie DB  
** Let’s just say I love you guys, but you could not pay me to forget this  
Also see you at Roxanne’s later!

 **Gabe I.  
** :|

* * *

 **_M@CBETH  
_ ** _7 members_

 **mari-mari  
** _[mari-mari has attached a picture.]  
_ THE QUEEN

 **ritas #1 fan  
** YOOO  
jealous

 **mari-mari  
** u better be

 **hurricane grace  
** ;-; she's the bestest

 **romcom king  
** dope!!!

 **hurricane grace  
** m&ms this count as texting each other

 **mari-mari  
** YOU said to send it to main chat  
smh

 **hurricane grace  
** it was a trick question  
keep up

 **mari-mari  
** it wasnt even a question  
it was a statement

 **hurricane grace  
** that as a trick too  
cmon mari  
use ur noggin

 **lorenzorro  
** 'noggin'

 **mari-mari  
** smhhhh

* * *

 **adonis  
** bruh u comin to prac next week?

 **hurricane grace  
** grace cant come to the phone right now  
because she said i cant talk to mikey while we're hanging out, and agreed to equal terms  
which means she cant talk to you until tomorrow morning -mari

 **adonis  
** well can u ASK

 **hurricane grace  
** she says yes  
send times

 **adonis  
** kk

* * *

 **adonis  
** yo whats w mari and g

 **romcom king  
** LOL  
i was wondering who she banned for grace

 **adonis  
** is this like a thing they do

 **romcom king  
** ya last time they banned me n lorenzo  
cuz we were still doing play prac

 **adonis  
** damn and yall werent even dating

 **romcom king  
** it was mostly me texting tbh lol  
well  
wait  
no  
marisol had a lot of qs abt the play n acting stuff now that i think abt it

 **adonis  
** woosh  
ya  
no offense but shes not the best actress in the world

 **romcom king  
** o ya she hates it HAHA  
yo who dyou think ms o was meetin at deblasios

 **adonis  
** man idek  
none of our teachers go there anymore right??

 **romcom king  
** ye ms mads got kicked out i think

 **adonis  
** weird  
why would she go where no one else goes  
except i guess to avoid them??  
but what abt mr i :(

 **romcom king  
** bro i know :((

 **adonis  
** ill ask gracie tmrw  
lmk when maris not w her

 **romcom king  
** y do u think id know the second that happens

 **adonis  
** um  
arent u picking her up

 **romcom king  
**......g point

* * *

 **mari-mari  
** hey do you think ms o was on a date?

 **hurricane grace  
** girl i know the line for smoothies is long but fr  
could this not wait until u got back

 **mari-mari  
** well

 **hurricane grace  
** ..yes  
but with WHOMST

 **mari-mari  
** i feel like thats wrong

 **hurricane grace  
** marisol.

 **mari-mari  
** heheh  
jk  
wait didnt all the teachers get kicked out of deblasios

 **hurricane grace  
** no just p mads

 **mari-mari  
** im pretty sure it was everyone

 **hurricane grace  
** check ya sources  
or yknow  
trust the person who can hack all the sources

 **mari-mari  
** fair  
but dont they all go out together  
?  
cuz then why would she go somewhere where none of our other teachers go  
O NO  
WHAT IF SHES MEETING SOMEONE ELSE

 **hurricane grace  
** since when do you care abt teachers love lives

 **mari-mari  
** since i had one

 **hurricane grace  
** e y e s

 **mari-mari  
** im KIDDING   
i only care bc we had Mr Messglesias for a hot minute and i dont want him to go away before class starts up again

 **hurricane grace  
** so u want to see  
how much he fumbles  
and dont actually care if he n ms o will last

 **mari-mari  
** cmon  
of course i care if they last  
but right now i mostly care if someone else can continually attract the internet mob so me n mikey have privacy

 **hurricane grace  
** psycho

 **mari-mari  
** that is offensive

 **hurricane grace  
** psychopath*

 **mari-mari  
** thank you

* * *

 **loRITA  
** ok because i LOVE you  
i wont do the face  
even w u blindfolded  
bc i know ull kno

 **lorenzorro  
** THANK you  
<3

 **loRITA  
** but we're locking them in the 7/11 restroom  
as a compromise

 **lorenzorro  
** ugh  
fine  
but only cuz im tired of this

 **loRITA  
** soon  
we'll get the deets

* * *

 **adonis  
** we onnnn tmrw broooo  
get READY  
dont forget ur permit

 **ritas #1 fan  
** SICK  
wait  
how do i get my permit

 **adonis  
** bro

 **ritas #1 fan  
** dont i get that when drive w u guys??

 **adonis  
** b r o  
ok  
well  
we gon have to raincheck  
but tmrw get ur ass to the dmv and pass the test so u can get ur permit

 **ritas #1 fan  
** theres a TEST????

 **adonis  
** o man  
ok ima call u in a sec  
and giv u instructions  
pls  
pls just do em bro  
IN ORDER

 **ritas #1 fan  
** yo if it means i can drive myself by the end of summer  
ill work as hard as marisol does for like  
anything

 **adonis  
** lol except acting

 **ritas #1 fan  
** o bro the sad part is she Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. scene 3: rsvp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mari-mari**  
>  this has disaster written all over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps i am posting just to feel something, perhaps that is okay

###  ** scene 3: rsvp   
**

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** Okay  
that was a mess

**Gabe Iglesias  
** a fun mess?

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** Just a mess

**Gabe Iglesias  
** I mean at least you still killed it at karaoke

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** are you joking?  
I was so off pitch  
Listen, maybe we should just take a break for now?  
it's just a lot to deal with

**Gabe Iglesias  
** I understand  
Sure

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** Thanks, Gabe  
For what it's worth  
It wasn't all bad.

* * *

**_M@CBETH  
_ ** **_7 members_ **

**adonis  
** _ [adonis has attached a picture.]  
_ SAVE THE DATE   
PEREZ V ROZIER  
WINNER TAKE ALL

**mari-mari  
** must you be this dramatic at 7am on a tuesday.  
DURING SUMMER VACATION.

**lorenzorro  
** girl u sent out green week emails at 5am, that entire week

**mari-mari  
** was green week summer vacation

**lorenzorro  
** do u even have a vacation

**mari-mari  
** well  
no  
but i dont have a morning shift today so  
why are YOU up anyway

**lorenzorro  
** bunker drill

**adonis  
** yike

**lorenzorro  
** yep

**hurricane grace  
** i hate u guys  
like so much  
like why  
it's so EARLY

**mari-mari  
** rakeems fault

**adonis  
** we set the date for the match grace

**hurricane grace  
** i dont CARE  
it's SEVEN  
S E V E N  
A M  
YOU MONSTERS

**mari-mari  
** sorry

**lorenzorro  
** sorry

**adonis  
** sorry

**hurricane grace  
** YOU WILL BE

* * *

**romcom king  
** will u rly have to wear poly gear if u lose

**adonis  
** no  
bc i wont lose

**romcom king  
** ok but IF

**adonis  
** mikey.

**romcom king  
** shutting up, sry

* * *

**mari-mari  
** so the poly gear

**adonis  
** IM NOT GOING TO LOSE

**mari-mari  
** touchy

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** there  
i got an extra 2 hrs

**adonis  
** IM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO RITA

**hurricane grace  
** uh  
ok

**adonis  
** o  
ur not asking abt the poly thing

**hurricane grace  
** lol why would i  
i wrote up the terms

**adonis  
** wait  
u dont think  
im gna lose  
do u

**hurricane grace  
** ugh im still sleepy  
ttyl

**adonis  
** grace  
grace??  
GRACIE

* * *

**_M@CBETH  
_ ** **_7 members_ **

**ritas #1 fan  
** anyone wanna like  
hit up a club

**mari-mari  
** no???

**ritas #1 fan  
** like a comedy club

**mari-mari  
** walt we're STILL underage for those

**ritas #1 fan  
** ok but what if the club is mikeys garage

**lorenzorro  
** did u  
get permission

**ritas #1 fan  
** i will

**hurricane grace  
** s q u i n t s  
so like thats a no

**mari-mari  
** this has disaster written all over it

**ritas #1 fan  
** yo should that be my special title

**mari-mari  
** youre not going on netflix  
and def not at freakin  
mikeys garage

**lorenzorro  
** did u jus say freakin

**mari-mari  
** i say it

**lorenzorro  
** uhuh

**hurricane grace  
** shes right tho  
if u were getting a special ud be at like  
idk  
staples center or smth

**ritas #1 fan  
** nah id still do it at mikeys garage  
respect the roots ya feel

**romcom king  
** what abt my garage

**mari-mari  
** walts commandeering it for a comedy show

**romcom king  
** oo which show  
can i be in it

**mari-mari  
** mikey  
like  
a standup

**romcom king  
** OHHHHHHH

* * *

**lorenzorro  
** you kiss that

**mari-mari  
** he is my pendejo, this has been established

**lorenzorro  
** dayum

**mari-mari  
** it's just unrealistic to not accept it okay  
like what am i gna do  
walk into junior yr ignoring that

**lorenzorro  
** thas fair

* * *

**_WW High  
_ ** **_#faculty_general_chat_ **

**Abby Spencer  
** _@Ray Hayward_ How's summer, Ray?

**Ray Hayward  
** Hot.  
And noisy.

**Abby Spencer  
** Oh no. Are there doorbell pranksters again?

**Ray Hayward  
** Gertrude's new CPAP machine decided to die after one night's use.  
I have not known rest since the evening of the 11th.

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** That was three days after school let out.

**Ray Hayward  
** Exactly.

**Paula Madison  
** So are you still in for SAT Prep?

**Ray Hayward  
** Paula, I would like to survive until I start earning a livable wage.

**Paula Madison  
** It's free to say "no"

**Ray Hayward  
** But it will never be as enjoyable.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** I can teach it  
It’s before my trip  
Most of them should be from my class anyway.

**Abby Spencer  
** Aw, that's great, Gaber!

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Considering teaching the free SAT Prep class means I'll be teaching the most underprivileged kids at school...  
I'm not so sure "great" is the right word.

**Tony Ochoa  
** Yeah, _@Abby Spencer_ , you need to be more sensitive to the struggles of your students.

**Abby Spencer  
** The same way you're sensitive to the struggles of American Pharoah?

**Tony Ochoa  
** Last Triple Crown was Justify, Abby. Keep up.

* * *

**_M@CBETH  
_ ** **_7 members_ **

**ritas #1 fan  
** o yo mike ima stop by later  
to ask ur mom if i can use the garage

**romcom king  
** jus dont hit on her

**hurricane grace  
** IM SORRY WHAT

**lorenzorro  
** BRO.  
NO.

**romcom king  
** i mean he hasnt yet  
but like  
jus in case

**ritas #1 fan  
** friends fam is off limits  
thas jus weird

**mari-mari  
** i look away for three seconds

**loRITA  
** 1) ew  
2) yo iglesias is running sat prep for summer

**mari-mari  
** hella  
grace?

**hurricane grace  
** who is opting out

**adonis  
** me  
practice conflicts  
plus ima ace that anyway

**loRITA  
** im out too i got summer school

**hurricane grace  
** kk  
last call  
going once  
twice  
booking now  
_ [hurricane grace has attached a picture.] _

**mari-mari  
** ty

**ritas #1 fan  
** u think ms mads would come to my show

**lorenzorro  
** bro ilu  
but no  
just no

**mari-mari  
** hmm yes  
that is nausea i am feeling  
thats disgusting, walt

**romcom king  
** ^

**adonis  
** uh  
whuh

**hurricane grace  
** u dont wanna know

**lorenzorro  
** u dont wanna know

**mari-mari  
** i wish i didnt know

**ritas #1 fan  
** IT'S NOT LIKE THAT

**hurricane grace  
** uhhhhhhhh  
liar

**ritas #1 fan  
** hmph

**romcom king  
** u gotta chill on that bro

**lorenzorro  
** nah u gotta like  
toss that  
far away  
like maybe to mars

* * *

**mari-mari  
** resched to next week pls  
coworker got engaged n is taking the weekend off  
so bleh im busy on sat

**lorenzorro  
** kk  
wish it were u?

**mari-mari  
** you have problems

**lorenzorro  
** only 99

**mari-mari  
** im  
yea no  
bye

**lorenzorro  
** it was funny  
i know ur laughin  
i kno!!!

* * *

**adonis  
** get ready to carry all my books next year

**loRITA  
** get ready to get POLY painted on ur face

**adonis  
** u wish

**lORITA  
** i Know  
eat sand, stupid

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** please tell them to stop trending for five seconds

**lorenzorro  
** im into it

**hurricane grace  
** um  
ew

**lorenzorro  
** i JUST MEAN  
the trash talking is frickin funny  
and ritas got it in the bag

**hurricane grace  
** i love my boy but like gg keemers

**lorenzorro  
** yo u sure yall aint dating

**hurricane grace  
** AGAIN  
UM  
EW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 God bless fam <3


	4. scene 4: whoopsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hurricane grace**  
>  how is he
> 
>  **lorenzorro**  
>  rita almost kicked his ass
> 
>  **hurricane grace**  
>  so not too bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in the wip file for Months
> 
> _dundundunnnnn_

###  **scene 4: whoopsies**

**romcom king  
** MARISOL

**mari-mari  
** I HEARD

**romcom king  
** IM OMW

**mari-mari  
** this MORON  
IF HE'S DEAD IM GOING TO KILL HIM

**romcom king  
** do u need a ride??

**mari-mari  
** no im  
i gotta talk to my boss but ill just get a lyft

**romcom king  
** ok ok  
if u need a ride lmk  
rakeems picking me n grace up, he said he can stop for u later if u cant get out rn

**mari-mari  
** ok cool even better  
ill  
ill brb keep me posted

**romcom king  
** yeah  
te amo

**mari-mari  
** love you  
tell keem no speeding

**romcom king  
** ye

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** how is he

**lorenzorro  
** rita almost kicked his ass

**hurricane grace  
** so not too bad

**lorenzorro  
** yeah  
cant believe he did that

**hurricane grace  
** rly  
cuz i can

**lorenzorro  
** but i mean  
WITH us?? ye  
W/O US????

**hurricane grace  
** fair  
keep him awake

**lorenzorro  
** dr said he needs to rest

**hurricane grace  
** aw  
fine  
but if he's on meds im def taking vids  
how are you?

**lorenzorro  
** idk  
messy  
i dont know, grace  
why would he do that?

**hurricane grace  
** i dont know  
i dont think it was on purpose  
well  
the crashing part

**lorenzorro  
** ye same  
but still  
what was he gna do?  
run?  
o mr i is here i gtg  
ill ttyl

**hurricane grace  
** ok

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** hug my boy for me

**loRITA  
** ye

**hurricane grace  
** ty

**loRITA  
** <3

* * *

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** How's the kid?

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Asleep

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** And you?

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Rethinking sobriety

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** That's not funny, Gabe.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** At least you knew it was a joke  
Tony tried to buy me a 6-pack :|

**Paula Madison  
** Any issues?

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Thankfully he's white, so nothing directly  
I'll be taking over the driving lessons, though

**Paula Madison  
** You'll let him use your VW?  
After _that?_

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Oh, no  
Tony owes me.  
We're using his truck :)

* * *

**mari-mari  
** walter  
do not ever do that again

**ritas #1 fan  
** ok

**mari-mari  
** im serious.  
you got away this time.

**ritas #1 fan  
** please, ill get away w anythin

**mari-mari  
** im gna kick ur ass  
idc if u have crutches, ill do it  
i know our dads suck but taking ur moms car for a joyride is not how you get yours to come back home  
do you know how worried lorenzo was?  
mr iglesias?  
your MOM???

**ritas #1 fan  
** i got out fine  
lighten up

**mari-mari  
** no  
just because you think no one cares about you bc ur DAD sucks at showing he cares doesnt mean it's true for the rest of us

* * *

**loRITA  
** hey  
how r u

**lorenzorro  
** yknow  
i didnt think he would ever do that  
like smth that dumb  
without telling anyone

**loRITA  
** im sorry

**lorenzorro  
** without telling ME

**loRITA  
** i know  
do u want me to come over?

**lorenzorro  
** nah nah it’s ok  
i know u been tryin to get that gig for a while now

**loRITA  
** it’s fine  
i can find another one  
mari can hook me up prob

**lorenzorro  
** ill be ok

**loRITA  
** if youre sure

**lorenzorro  
** ya mami  
if you  
i mean u can call  
i jus wanna rant for a few mins

**loRITA  
** kk one sec

* * *

**ritas #1 fan  
** youre not my mom

**mari-mari  
** hell no im not  
YOUR mom is so upset she walked out before she started crying  
YOUR mom was staring at the vending machine trying to pick a drink that didnt have alcohol  
YOUR mom is pulling every favor she has so you dont get a record on your stupid ass  
im not your mom, walt.  
im just your friend.  
and on behalf of all of your friends, who care about you: get help

* * *

**lorenzorro  
** you think we shoulda known?  
i shoulda known  
idk  
man  
this sucks

**romcom king  
** not ur fault man

**lorenzorro  
** but im his BEST FRIEND

**romcom king  
** it wasnt your fault lorenzo  
i wanna kick his dads ass

**lorenzorro  
** u think it’s abt that?

**romcom king  
** maybe  
im sure it’s part of it  
screw that guy

**lorenzorro  
** fr

* * *

**Tony Ochoa  
** when's the kid getting rid of the crutches?

**Gabe Iglesias  
** it's not too bad  
mostly bruising and a sprain  
maybe a couple weeks tops  
before SAT class

**Tony Ochoa  
** hey, I'm sorry man  
I know I was joking around but that was scary

**Gabe Iglesias  
** yeah.  
hopefully he learned his lesson.

**Tony Ochoa  
** he got out lucky  
i saw the car pics

**Gabe Iglesias  
** less lucky after Jessica got through with him  
but yeah  
extremely lucky

* * *

**hurricane grace  
** i am omw with ice cream  
u cannot say no  
we’re doing drop-offs

**mari-mari  
** <3

* * *

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** Looks like Walt's scheduled an appointment.

**Gabe Iglesias  
** Really??

**Jackie Ontiveros  
** _ [Picture attached.]  
_ Yup.  
I don't know what your kids said, but I'm sure they learned from the best.

* * *

**_M@CBETH  
_ ** _ 7 members _

_ [ritas #1 fan has changed their name to new walt.]  
_

_ new walt has renamed the chat  _ **_im sorry_ **

**new walt  
** ok so  
gm  
i was an ass  
and i know youre all mad rn  
and im super grounded  
but im really sorry  
for being an ass  
and for scaring you guys  
and i promise i didnt mean to actually crash the car  
and also i know i suck  
and yeah  
im sorry

**hurricane grace  
** <3

**lorenzorro  
** dont ever do that again man

**new walt  
** i promise

**romcom king  
** ye dude  
we here for u

**adonis  
** r u gna be allowed to get ur license eventually

**new walt  
** ye

**loRITA  
** yt privilege

**new walt  
** ye actually

**hurricane grace  
** welcome back ya dummy

**new walt  
** :)

**mari-mari  
** are you gna do what i said?

**new walt  
** yea  
booked an apt

**mari-mari  
** good  
congrats on not dying

**romcom king  
** mari

**mari-mari  
** it wouldve sucked a lot if you did

**new walt  
** ye  
i get that now  
thanks marisol

**mari-mari  
** np  
we love you ya turd

* * *

**new walt  
** hey man  
is it cool if u visit me until i can go out again?

**lorenzorro  
** bro  
u dont have to ask  
u think it’s ok if i bring a speaker?  
bob marley all day erryday

**new walt  
** they cant say nooo

* * *

**mari-mari  
** _ [mari-mari has attached a picture.]  
_ whats this?

**new walt  
** money i owed u  
+the lyft

**mari-mari  
** u dont owe me cab fare

**new walt  
** i know  
but u didnt have to do that

**mari-mari  
** i did, actually  
cuz we're friends

**new walt  
** im sorry

**mari-mari  
** all good, walt  
im sorry too  
i didnt have to say it like that

**new walt  
** yes you did  
it wouldnt have hit if u didnt

**mari-mari  
** well  
just try to keep the jackassery to a minimum

**new walt  
** ye  
fosho  
thanks

**mari-mari  
** welc


	5. scene 5: relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **lorenzorro**  
>  ok i was like  
> messin around
> 
>  **romcom king**  
>  b r o
> 
>  **lorenzorro**  
>  there he goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i wrote this months ago smh
> 
> also, gotta love stickng canon divergence in the tags HAHAHA

###  **scene 5: relationships**

**_GO TO SLEEP  
_ ** _5 members_

 _mari-mari has renamed the chat_ **_SAT prep_ **

_[mari-mari has changed their name to stanford queen.]_

**lorenzorro  
** m a n i f e s t

 **stanford queen  
** lez geddit

 **hurricane grace  
** oh???

 **stanford queen  
** mikeys busy w an audition so get your roasting out of the way

 **new walt  
** gamuuuur

 **hurricane grace  
** a nerd?  
a geek?  
get ya a girl who can do both

 **lorenzorro  
** _[lorenzorro has attached a picture.]  
_ is this ur setup now

 **stanford queen  
** ARE THOSE LITTLE CUPCAKES  
ON THE KEYSSSSS

 **lorenzorro  
** thasa no

 **new walt  
** or a not yet

 **stanford queen  
** oh gross the price tag  
why would u do that

 **hurricane grace  
** um bc it's fun  
and cute  
and keyboards are fun to tinker with

 **stanford queen  
** grace

 **lorenzorro  
** grace

 **new walt  
** grace

 **hurricane grace  
** rly walt

 **new walt  
** i know how much money is now

 **hurricane grace  
** f a i r  
i dont get a lot ok i just  
lurk

 **lorenzorro  
** THAT MEANS YOU GET

 **hurricane grace  
** LIKE ONCE  
LIKE CHEAPO ONES

 **stanford queen  
** ok look   
as much as we need to hold an intervention for grace

 **hurricane grace  
** HEY

 **stanford queen  
** i still think we need to remember  
that sats are Soon™️

_[new walt has changed their name to walto.]_

**stanford queen  
** what the hell does waldo have to do with anything

 **walto  
** he has glasses

 **hurricane grace  
** and u think that means ull study

 **walto  
** o no i think it means i can skip the studying n still ace it

 **lorenzorro  
** worddddd

 **stanford queen  
** u sure u dont still have a concussion

 **walto  
** i had the joke waiting since before

 **stanford queen  
** i hate it here

* * *

 **lorenzorro  
** yo so tmrw?

 **romcom king  
** yeyeye

 **lorenzorro  
** how was audition

 **romcom king  
** super gucci  
we're shooting next month

 **lorenzorro  
** ohoho  
what for??  
U GNA BE IN A MOVIE???

 **romcom king  
** LOL  
no  
well yes  
student film

 **lorenzorro  
** oooooo  
u gettin paid or what

 **romcom king  
** actually  
ye  
HAHA  
i think im gna take mari out to someplace nice

 **lorenzorro  
** $$?

 **romcom king  
** ok nicer*  
not that much money LOL  
i jus wanna treat her ykno

 **lorenzorro  
** bro u can never change ur name now

 **romcom king  
** LMAO  
she just  
works so hard

 **lorenzorro  
** wouldnt it be cool if u could help her save for a car  
like for later

 **romcom king  
** bro

 **lorenzorro  
** ok i was like  
messin around

 **romcom king  
** b r o

 **lorenzorro  
** there he goes  
welp

* * *

 **walto  
** u comin

 **loRITA  
** ye after 2  
my boy there?

 **walto  
** yep  
u wanna watch hoarders w us?

 **loRITA  
** 90 day fiance

 **walto  
** kk  
just needed to kno which show to watch before u got here lol

 **loRITA  
** np  
o u guys still up for helping set up on RvP day

 **walto  
** yeeeeee  
like right before sat prep starts right?  
i should be good by then

 **loRITA  
** sick  
im thinking metal chairs and a smoke machine

 **walto  
** i can bring my vape pen

 **loRITA  
** good enough

* * *

 **Gabe I.  
** _[Image]  
_ Who  
Is this????

 **Katie DB  
** Green isn't a good color on you, Gabe ;)  
Her cousin

 **Gabe I.  
** Oh

 **Katie DB  
** What happened to not wanting to date coworkers?  
Not that that stopped you from trying

 **Gabe I.  
** I hear Tony  
He needs my help

 **Katie DB  
** Sure.

 **Gabe I.  
** Thaaaanks Katie :D <3

 **Katie DB  
** I take tips via CashApp, too

 **Gabe I.  
** Sending

 **Katie DB  
** Someone's extra embarrassed, I see

 **Gabe I.  
** Speak no evil

 **Katie DB  
** Zipped ;)

* * *

 **_WW High  
_ ** **_#history_dept_ **

**Tony Ochoa  
** i miss you guys

 **Abby Spencer  
** Would mean more if you weren't drunk 

**Tony Ochoa  
** im not drunk  
no typos

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Don't believe him, that's his special talent  
Perfect texts but only when he's smashed

 **Tony Ochoa  
** i resent that  
i have excellent typing skills even whilst sober

 **Abby Spencer  
** Yeah, but you never use "whilst"

 **Tony Ochoa  
** …….

* * *

 _[lorenzorro has created a new chat.]  
_ _[lorenzorro has added loRITA.]  
_ _[lorenzorro has added stanford queen.]  
_ _[lorenzorro has added romcom king.]_

 _lorenzorro has renamed the chat_ **_BAE SQUAD_ **

**stanford queen  
** im not referring to us as that

 **loRITA  
** same

 **romcom king  
** same

 **lorenzorro  
** yall have no pizzaz

 **romcom king  
** i thought we were gettin tacos??

 **loRITA  
** L M A OOOOOO

 **stanford queen  
** pizzaZ  
not pizzaS

 **romcom king  
** o  
oop

 **lorenzorro  
** forever dont know how yall are together 

**romcom king  
** lol but same

* * *

 **stanford queen  
** whats that supposed to mean??

 **romcom king  
** i mean  
be honest

 **stanford queen  
** be hone  
i honestly think youre a great guy??  
like what are you talking about

 **romcom king  
** oh  
i just  
i dont know

 **stanford queen  
** mikey

 **romcom king  
** gotta admit it doesnt rly make sense  
like youre...you  
n im like  
gna be stuck in hs forever  
or drop out  
or idek  
n i dont even know how u like  
put up w me as a friend for this long

 **stanford queen  
** because youre a good friend

 **romcom king  
** ahhh man  
im sorry  
im bein me again  
sorry sorry

 **stanford queen  
** it’s okay  
we can talk about it  
if you want to

 **romcom king  
** can i call?

 **stanford queen  
** of course

* * *

 **From:** mfuentes@wwh.edu  
 **To:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** Appointment

Hello Ms. Ontiveros,

I'm emailing to reserve a spot for next week. Will Tuesday at 1 work?

Please let me know.

Best,  
Marisol Fuentes

* * *

 **From:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **To:** mfuentes@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** RE Appointment

Hi Marisol!

Tuesday at 1 is perfect. Will this be about colleges? Do you want me to prep anything for you?

Cheers,  
Jackie Ontiveros  
Guidance Counselor

P.S. -- No need to be so formal, Ms. Fuentes.

* * *

 **From:** mfuentes@wwh.edu  
 **To:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** RE Appointment

Sorry, habit.

Yes on colleges—I'm set on Stanford, but the Beach as back-up. 

I also have some personal questions, but I'll save it for Tuesday. 

Thanks!  
Marisol

* * *

 **From:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **To:** mfuentes@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** RE Appointment

No problem. I have forms and packets for both in my office. 

I'll see you Tuesday! Don't forget to take breaks in this heat.

Cheers,  
Jackie Ontiveros  
Guidance Counselor

* * *

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** What do you know about Marisol's family?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** Uhhh  
Her mom's tough  
That's about it  
oh tough AND only speaks spanish

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** Great

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** You're fluent, right?

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** Yes  
Do you know if she has siblings?

 **Gabe Iglesias  
** No idea  
Most likely  
I do know her dad's not in the picture  
why, did something happen?

 **Jackie Ontiveros  
** Nope  
Just curious

* * *

 **_BAE SQUAD  
_ ** _4 members_

 **lorenzorro  
** so tacossss  
meet like 1ish  
hit the movies  
then w/e after  
g?  
...hello?  
??  
m&ms????

* * *

 **From:** mgutierrez@wwh.edu  
 **To:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** Sched

Hi Ms. Ontiveros!

Can we meet on Monday and Tuesday?

Thanks,  
Mikey G.

* * *

 **From:** mgutierrez@wwh.edu  
 **To:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** RE Sched

Hey Mikey!

Sure thing. I’m free at 11 am to 3 pm on Monday and 12 nn or 2 pm on Tues. 

Bring the finished materials from last session!

Cheers,  
Jackie Ontiveros  
Guidance Counselor

* * *

 **From:** mgutierrez@wwh.edu  
 **To:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** RE Sched

11 on Mon and 12 on Tues are good with me!

Thanks Ms. O!!!! 

Mikey

* * *

 **From:** mgutierrez@wwh.edu  
 **To:** jontiveros@wwh.edu  
 **Subject:** RE Sched

Haha, no problem, Mr. Gutierrez. Looking forward to seeing what you bring!

Cheers,  
Jackie Ontiveros  
Guidance Counselor

* * *

 **romcom king  
** dont need to reply i kno ur workin  
te amo mucho  
i just really really love you  
also ur insanely awesome  
mayb jus insane  
for liking me HAHAHA  
but like a good insane  
oof u make me so happy  
das all  
get home safe carina <3  
sorry i couldnt walk u today

 **stanford queen  
** hey i just got out  
akjdsfgha  
im calling you  
pick up  
this is a FOUL

* * *

 **_M@CBETH  
_ ** _7 members_

 **adonis  
** GUYS  
GUYSGUYSGSUGYS

 **hurricane grace  
** wat

 **adonis  
** _[adonis has attached a picture.]  
_ GYSUYSS

 **lorenzorro  
** NO CAP

 **adonis  
** NO CAP!!!!

 **stanford queen  
** holy CRAP

 **hurricane grace  
** IS THAT  
IS THAT REAL

 **adonis  
** YEA IM  
O NO WAIT I GOTTA  
AER29 24KJV2.3QP

 **stanford queen  
** BRO NO WAT HAPPEND

 **lorenzorro  
** huh

 **stanford queen  
** IT’S MIKEY

 **hurricane grace  
** checks out  
RAKEEM  
RAKEEEEEEEM WHAT HAPPENDNENDNE

 **walto  
** WHATS HAPPENIN

 **hurricane grace  
** SCROLL UP

 **stanford queen  
** remind me never to hand mikey my phone when smth like this happens  
the effort to pry it free smh

 **lorenzorro  
** LIKE THIS WILL HAPPEN AGAIN

 **stanford queen  
** OK FAIR

 **walto  
** agREHGAEUGH  
RAKEEM  
RAKEEEEEM

 **hurricane grace  
** RAKEEM

 **lorenzorro  
** RAKEEEM

 **stanford queen  
** RAKEEM

 **loRITA  
** RAKEEM  
y are we yellin  
O DAMN  
RAKEEEEEEM

**Author's Note:**

> <3 kudos + comments appreciated!
> 
> God bless ya fam, and ill see you sooooooon


End file.
